A warrior's love
by emelie95
Summary: After the battle of Azanulbizar, Dwalin is found grieving in the woods by a very unusual dwarven lady. To his surprise, she heals not only his broken body, but his heart as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! **

**I just love Tolkiens works and I have intended to write something myself for a very long time. I just love Dwalin as a character as portrayed by Peter Jackson and I hope I do him justice! **

**I do not own anything of this, Tolkien does.**

**English is not my mother tongue, so please do not be too hard on me as I am trying my best. If I make mistakes, do not hesitate to point them out as I want to become better. **

**Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**.:CHAPTER ONE:.**

The battle of Azanulbizar had been one of the worst battles yet in the history of the dwarfs. Countless dead Dwarves laid on the mountain slopes outside the gates of Moria, their blood turning the stone red, mixing with each other's, making them blood brothers in death. Unseeing eyes stared into the dark winter sky, fallen bodies mixing with their enemies. The Orcs had suffered even greater losses and had been driven back from where they came from. The battle may have been won, but there was no feast nor song that night as the surviving dwarves cut down the wood surrounding the battlefield. It would be impossible to bury all the fallen dwarves in stone, as was custom. Instead, they would be burned, given as much of a funeral as possible.

Amongst the grieving dwarves stood Dwalin. His great mohawk whipped in the harsh winter wind and his battle axe swung angrily at the trees surrounding him. No one dared to cross the warriors path and the trees fell where he walked. His muscles burned with exhaustion, but that only drove the great dwarf to swing his axe harder, taking out his anger and grief on the trees.

_I could have saved them. _

He saw his brother not far away, sorrow in his eyes. Tears fell down on Balins cheeks, cleaning the blood and dirt away in their trail. Dwalin knew that his brother was not a warrior, that he hated wars. Dwalin did as well, he hated watching people he loved die, but fighting and killing Orcs was what he did best.

_They did not have to die. Maybe... if I had done more... _

The faces of the fallen dwarves filled his mind. Friends, cousins... his kin. He blamed himself for their death. He was the warrior, having trained since he was a wee dwarfling. He was the best there was, yet he had not managed to save them. He swung his axe at the tree next to him, grunting at the impact. Another one, and the tree fell.

_If I had done better... I could have saved them. If I had tried harder._

Balin had walked up to him, silently clutching his brothers arm. Dwalin leant his forehead against his in grief for a second or two, thanking Mahal that his brother had survived. Balin might not be a warrior at heart, but he could fight, something Dwalin was forever grateful for. He did now know what he would have done should his brother have fallen. It was unthinkable.

"I will be at the tents to see what I can do to help", Balin said, stepping back. Dwalin nodded, grabbing his axe with his other hand, shifting the weight before swinging it at another tree.

_They did not have to die. I could have saved them. I should have saved them._

A sharp snap of a branch to his right made him look up, his axe ready for who had dared to approach him. He blinked dazedly at first and took a step back, not believing his eyes. It was a dwarf, a woman. What was a _woman_ doing out in the woods, so close to the battle? Sure, dwarven women would fight almost as fiercely as a man, but they were still kept far from battle with the young, as there were so few of them. Her long hair was dark and tousled, her face dirty. She gripped an axe similar to his in her hand, resting it on the ground as she studied him.

"You really should get that wound looked at", she said, her eyes locked on a deep cut in his arm. The blood dripped down on his hand and he knew it was bad. He just did not care.

"It might get infected", she added, raising an eyebrow when he did not answer her.

"I know", Dwalin responded, his voice rough and his throat sore from the battle.

"Then come back to the tents, the healers will help you."

"There is still work to do", Dwalin grunted, lifting his axe from the ground. He would not leave his kin on the battlefield, amongst Orcs and other filth. They would have the burial they deserved. He would not rest until he watched them burn, their ash travelling in the wind, their soul with Mahal once more.

"Others can do it", she said, stepping closer him and laying a hand on the axe, stilling the movement.

Irritated, Dwalin shook her hand off, wondering who the hell this woman was. Who was she to tell him what to do?

"I am serious", she growled. "You will not help at all if you bleed to death out in the woods. Let the healers look at you, then you can come back. You will be of more help then."

Dwalin shook his head, stepping back from the intruding woman. "I will finish first."

"Oh Mahal, help me...!" she muttered, grabbing his uninjured arm. She then proceeded to drag him away, taking the warrior by surprise. Dwalin cursed as he struggled to stay on his feet, feeling the weakness of his blood loss keeping him from breaking free from her grasp, having no other choice than to follow the mad woman.

**Please let me know what you think! How do you like Dwalin? My mind is still very open about the woman, how would you like her to be like? Name suggestions would be very much appreciated! I will try to update as soon as possible, as I intend to make this a series with several other dwarves as well! **


	2. Chapter 2

**.:CHAPTER TWO:.**

"Sit down!" Dwalin was pushed down on the bench again by the she-dwarf before he could stand up fully. "I can't do this if you don't keep still, you know", she said and lifted the cloth to his arm.

The healers were so busy with other, worse injuries that they had thrown an emergency box into her arms with the order: "Clean, stitch and wrap it up!" Now, Dwalin sat a bit outside the healing area with the dark haired woman kneeling next to him with a damp cloth ready to clean his wound. He flinched for a second when it touched his wound, then his expression smoothed out into a blank nothing. He was a warrior and had had worse, much worse.

"This is deeper than I thought", she mumbled while opening the wound slightly to clean the insides. Her fingers touched his bare skin, leaving a burning trace in its path. Dwalin tried not to show it, but the goosebumps gave his pleasure away and he shuddered slightly.

The she-dwarf raised a confused eyebrow as she noticed and Dwalin leaned away. "Its cold", he grumbled to defend himself.

"Its about to get colder", she chuckled and pointed at his armor. "That has to get off for me to be able to stitch you up, you know."

His eyes widened and he wrinkled his dirty brow. "That is out of the question", he growled.

"What, the big, bad warrior can't handle s little cold? Hmm?"

Dwalin did not answer, he simply let the air whoosh out between his teeth which were pressed together in anger. He never got angry, never. He never lost control, but this woman sure got under his skin.

"Well, I ain't got time for this", she huffed and stood up after sensing his hesitation, taking a few steps back, crossing her arms and watching him expectantly.

Dwalin looked up at her, shook his head and sighed before he stood up as well, shrugging out of his armor and letting it drop to the ground beneath the bench. The woman smiled a feral grin, knowing that she had won and raised his eyebrows at him teasingly. "And the rest as well."

He let out another big sigh and unbuttoned his coat, letting it rest on the bench next to him, before rolling up his shirt sleeve so that she could get access to his wound. She nodded and shrugged before kneeling next to him and dabbing gently at the blood that was still flowing.

Dwalin could not remember the last time anyone had touched him with such gentleness. It must have been his mother, when he still was a young dwarfling. Never had he felt the skin of a female against his own like this and the harsh warrior reveled in the feeling, his expression softening. He closed his eyes and felt himself relax. He tried to keep his thoughts from wandering, but it was hard not to notice the warmth of her fingertips radiating into his skin, warming the very core of his being.

And then she was done, the wet cloth and warming fingers replaced with the needle as she pricked and prodded at his skin to try and stitch him up. Dwalin's eyes flew open and he growled. What was he, still a young dwarfling, chasing skirts? Could he no longer be close to a woman without transforming into a lovestruck pup? He huffed and shook his head again. Had he lost his mind completely? Maybe one of those Orcs had gotten a good blow to his head, after all?

"Now let me just wrap you up..." she mumbled while slowly wrapping the bandage around his bicep, careful not to hurt him any more. Her soft voice startled him and watched her face as she concentrated. She had such lovely brown eyes, he noticed. The braids in her wild hair was coming undone and his fingers twitched to reach up for them, longing to feel the soft texture beneath his fingers. But no, that would not be appropriate. Touching ones hair and braiding it was a flirtatious move amongst the Dwarves and he angrily averted his gaze. Where was his head today?

"There, I am done", she said not two seconds after and let her arms fall to her side, nodding as she lifted her eyes to his. "It needs to be re-wrapped tomorrow."

Dwalin watched her as she packed the cloth and the needles and threads into the box again and stood up. He could still feel the warmth of her fingertips lingering underneath the bandage, making him oblivious of the pain. She gave him a nod and grabbed the box with one hand, her ax in the other and walked away. Before she got too far away, she stopped and turned slowly as if she had remembered something. The woman locked her gaze with his and smirked at him, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

"Don't go too far out in the woods. There might still be Orcs out there and you wouldn't want me to have to stitch you up again, would you?" She winked and turned away, her laughter echoing through the woods.

Dwalin was furious. He was shaking, literally. That woman had not just noticed how he reacted to her and embarrassed him even further by stating it out loud, but also implied that he couldn't take care of himself and handle a few Orcs. Only hours ago he had taken on _hundreds_ of those foul creatures. Mahal's beard, that woman infuriated him to no end. Growling, he picked up his armor and ax and stalked after her.

**I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review to let me know what you think about this chapter. Do you think it's rubbish or great? Is Dwalin too soft? What should I name the she-dwarf? I'll never know if you don't tell me! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**.:CHAPTER THREE:.**

As he walked quickly through the camp in the same direction the she-dwarf had gone, his fingers gripping the gigantic battle ax hard, Dwalin was a fearful sight. He was taller and wider than most Dwarfs and his strength and skill in battle was well known. Most Dwarves gave him a wide range and he soon enough caught sight of the dark haired Dwarf walking just ahead of him. He quickened his steps, intending to catch up with her before they reached too far into the camp. She weaved through the tents and caught the eyes of many Dwarves, staring confusedly after the _woman_ so close to the battlefield, away from the protection of her home.

"Redda? Is that you?!" came the sudden cry as a armor clad Dwarf stepped forward, his face white with rage and surprise.

The she-dwarf froze and slowly turned around, her eyes wide.

_Ah, so Redda is her name,_ Dwalin mused and stopped as well. He did not know who the other dwarf was and hesitated to step closer. He was not afraid, but curious. _It suits her_.

"Aye, Randolf, it is me", she sighed a bit dramatically and when she noticed Dwalin not so far away she bit back a smile and winked.

Dwalin raised one of his eyebrows at the gesture, but could not keep the smile from forming onto his lips. She was an odd creature, this one. His anger was gone like smoke and now she had him _smiling?_ He shook his head and turned his attention to the Dwarves in front of him.

"How come you are here?" Randolf growled and stepped a bit closer to her, trying to intimidate her, Dwalin supposed. He grinned when it did not work and the fierce woman just stared the Dwarf square in the eyes.

"Where else would I be?" she raised her eyebrows and Randolf took another step towards her, his anger visible.

"Where I left you!" he shouted. "Mahal, Redda! Why can't you just do as I say _for once_?"

"Now, brother, what would be the fun in that?" she teased and linked his arm through his, laughing at her outraged brother.

Randolf sighed and bit back his anger, shaking his head. He encircled his sister in his arms and gave her a tight hug, which she returned. Dwalin was suddenly grateful for the fact that the Dwarf was her _brother_, which made the jealousy easier to take. Sure, Dwarves were jealous creatures, but this feeling surprised him greatly. What he would not give to be in her brother´s place, to feel her arms around him... He cut off that thought immediately, feeling his face heat up. He turned away, gripping his ax hard, his knuckles turning white. What in the name of Mahal was he doing? He had never _ever_ had these thoughts about any women before – he had been so occupied with his training while growing up that he did not need to chase the girls like his friends did. Only Thorin, his oldest friend, could sympathize with this.

"Dwalin!" came a sudden voice, cutting through his raging thoughts.

_Speaking of the devil... _Dwalin thought as he turned around to greet the prince.

Thorin looked just as regal and proud as ever, the dirt and blood stains did nothing to change this. His blue eyes twinkled and his lips turned up into a slight smile as he studied his friend. _Dwalin looked lost,_ he noticed. _Or maybe a bit guilty._ His friend was flushed and gripped unnecessarily hard on his ax and his eyes were a bit wide.

"Thorin", Dwalin smiled, the tension in his shoulders lessened slightly. "Are you well?"

"Yes, I am, thanks to you, who watched my back during the battle", the prince smiled and placed his hand on Dwalin´s shoulder. "Thank you, my friend."

Dwalin placed his hand on Thorin´s shoulder as well and grinned. "Couldn't let you have all the fun, eh?"

"Oh, Dwalin", Thorin laughed and shook his head. "But how are you? I see that you have been bandaged?"

"I am fine. Nothing more than a scratch", Dwalin shrugged. His eyes darted back and forth in a search for Redda. She was gone, he noticed and his face fell slightly.

"You seem distracted, is something the matter?"

"No. Ah... Nothing at all", he said and shifted his gaze to the Dwarf in front of him. "Forgive me."

"No need to apologize, Dwalin", the prince assured and then grinned. "It had nothing at all to do with the lass you were staring at before, then?"

Dwalin's eyes widened and he stumbled nervously on his words. "Oh... OH! No. What... What lass?"

Thorin bit back his laughter, having never seen his friend so flustered before. "Alright. Then, of course, you wouldn't want to know that her tent is close to the healers' tents, to the left of the supplies?" Thorin smirked and stepped away from Dwalin with a knowing look on his face. "I'll see you tonight, at dinner, yes?"

Dwalin only nodded as the prince walked away, his eyes still widened, all words stuck in his throat. _By Mahal, now I have been reduced to a blabbering idiot?_ he thought crossly as he too made his way to his tent, intending to wash up before eating. Maybe he should get something to drink as well before going out again? His mind was clearly not working properly.

**Thank you Amadeussss for the name Redda, I think it suits her perfectly! **

**Sooo, what do you think? Would you like longer chapters and fewer updates or do you like these short chapters with frequent updating? If you don't review I'll never know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm blown away by how many people that have read this story and are now following it, thank you for giving it a chance, it makes me so happy!**

**Amadeussss, it will take time for Dwalin to fall in love, I promise! I have many chapters left to write, and I figure Dwalin is not a man who would fall head over heals in love in just a day! ;) I hope you like the way things are developing!**

**sarah0406, I know! It is strange, but I wanted to portray how I believe Thorin to be before his father left and all of the responsibilities of his people burdened his shoulders. Hopefully you understand him a bit more this way! :)**

**Now, on with the story! Enjoy! **

**.:CHAPTER FOUR:.**

When Dwalin got closer to the royal tent he knew that something was wrong. He could hear the prince roaring and the sound of metal against metal. He ran the rest of the way, fearing that some unknown enemy had attacked the king and his son. When he entered, he was almost run over by a shorter Dwarf, looking scared out of his mind. Dwalin shifted his gaze into the tent, the grip of his ax tightening.

Inside stood Thorin, buckling on his armor with harsh movements, his face hard in anger and worry. The ebony locks fell into his face and the huge sword was already at his hip, a shield strapped to his back. The king was nowhere to be seen.

Dwalin´s eyes swept the tent carefully, and when he did not notice any danger, he relaxed slightly but kept the grip on his weapon firm.

"Thorin, what is wrong?" he asked, not understanding why the prince was preparing as for another war. The Orcs were gone, dead or on the run. They would not dare to come back here, Dwalin was sure of it.

Thorin spun around, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he heard the words. He was tense, but nodded curtly to Dwalin as he lifted his helmet off the table standing next to him.

"My father is gone, into the woods they say, and has not been seen since. He left this tent not three hours ago and cannot have gone too far. I will go after him to persuade him to come back", Thorin spoke quickly, not wasting time on pleasantries.

_He never do_, Dwalin thought and walked with his friend as Thorin walked out of the tent,

"I am coming with you, my friend."

"I know", Thorin managed a tight smile and rested his hand on the taller Dwarf´s shoulder in a friendly gesture. Dwalin would always follow the prince when he needed him and this time was no different. "Thank you. Tonight, we will bring my father back."

After Dwalin had washed the grime and dirt off his body, he had wasted no time to put his armor back on and now he was glad he did. While it might take them longer to move with armor on, it would protect them from the enemies that were most certainly still out there.

They left the camp after sending out other scouts as well, trying to keep a low profile as they did not want the people to be worried. After such a battle, it was important for the monarchs to be the strong leaders the people needed and Thorin did not want them to know that the new king was running off into the woods. He still could not grasp that his father was, though, even as he had seen his grand father being beheaded by the pale Orc, it had all seemed like a bad dream. Luckily the filth was defeated and the death of the old king avenged. The prince shuddered and focused on the task ahead, his eyes on the forest floor, searching for any trace of his father.

The Dwarfs were born in the dark, deep inside the mountain and therefore their eye sight was sharper than most. Dwalin was glad of this as they made their way further into the woods, the darkness closing in.

After a few hours they encountered a small Orc pack. There were not more than ten Orcs, but as both the prince and his friend were tired, the battle took longer than necessary. Dwalin managed to escape the battle with nothing more than a small gash in his thigh, but Thorin had blood trickling down his shoulder after a harsh blown from a surprisingly big Orc. They swiftly bound and cleaned the wounds in a small creak nearby before starting tracking again. They both felt the lack of sleep and the blood loss slowing them down.

The two of them found no trace of the king. It was like he had disappeared completely, like he had had wings to escape them with. Thorin grew more and more frustrated as the night passed, his muscles were sore from the battle and the responsibilities were growing larger as the hope of finding the king grew smaller with every hour. His shoulders felt heavier and heavier and when the firs morning lights shimmered down through the trees he knew that he would not find his father. He was most likely too far away by now.

"Thorin", Dwalin mumbled tiredly as he lent on his ax beside his friend. "We have to return. We will not find him tonight, my friend. I will follow you again if you want to go after him yet another time, after we have rested and gotten provisions. Come, let us return. We will not find him when we are in a state like this."

Thorin looked longingly into the woods, fighting the sleep. He nodded then slightly with a sigh and turned to look at the warrior at his side. He knew only a fool would continue the search longer. Orcs could attack them at any moment and he could barely lift his sword over his head. Dwalin looked as tired as Thorin felt and he was covered in dirt and blood. "You are right, Dwalin. Let us return."

"Maybe your father have returned to the camp", Dwalin offered as they made their way back to the camp.

Thorin nodded absentmindedly, but knew that this would not be the case. He had seen the madness in his father´s eyes after the battle, the sorrow and grief overcoming the Dwarf. He had spoken more and more of Erebor, and Thorin feared for his father´s sanity, the gold sickness as evident in his eyes as it had been in his grand father´s. Thorin knew that his father would not greet them at the camp, and these thoughts occupied his mind as they returned to their kin.

Dwalin felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier. The ax at his side slowed him down and for a moment he pondered about leaving the weapon behind, but knew better than to walk defenseless through the woods, no matter how tired he was. His muscles were screaming and his stomach rumbled at the lack of food, his throat dry. He was exhausted.

When the two Dwarfs entered the camp they did not care who saw them. Whispers spread like dragon fire through the tents and many eyes followed the two friends as they made their way to their tents. Dwalin barely noticed the worried face of a certain brown haired woman, standing amongst the mass of Dwarves surrounding him.

Balin emerged from the others, hurrying to help his brother into the tent. As Dwalin saw Thorin being provided the same help, he followed his older brother. Balin handed him a big glass of water and some dried meat, which Dwalin quickly gulped down before collapsing onto his bead, unconscious before his head met the soft pillow.

**So, what do you think? If you don't review I will never know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**.:CHAPTER FIVE:.**

Dwalin awoke to a harsh pain in his thigh and he immediately reached to his ax which, as always, laid just beside his bed. His eyes flew open and, expecting an ambush, he jumped up, almost knocking the healer which hovered over his leg to the floor. The grasp of his ax was firm and his breathing labored as he stared at the Dwarf at his feet, then looking around his tent for signs of danger.

"What in the name of Mahal are you doing, laddie?" the other Dwarf grunted in surprised while dragging himself up to his feet.

"You should know better than to wake me like that, Oin", Dwalin growled, his tense stance relaxing slightly. That reflex had come in handy more times than he could count in the years that had passed since Erebor´s fall - enemies trying to sneak up on him in his sleep had not lived to tell the tale and he had survived this long because of it.

"Aye, but we all thought you to be fast asleep", Oin said and motioned for Dwalin to lay down again. "I need to tend to your wound or it might become infected."

Dwalin nodded, remembering how a certain dark haired woman had told him the exact same thing not 24 hours ago. He laid back down on the mattress, his hands behind his head as he watched the healer make quick work on the wound, swiftly stitching it up. He could not help but to remember the soft touches of the woman as she tended to him, the warmth of her smooth fingertips on the roughness of his skin. It was nothing like Oin´s work and he couldn't get the thought of her out of his mind. He closed his eyes and let his head rest on the pillow, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips as his thoughts were occupied by Redda.

Oin knew better than to question Dwalin and left the tent slightly confused. He could not remember when he had last seen such a serene expression on his friend's face - the battle hardened warrior had known too many fears and sorrows in the last years and the healer was pleased to know that his friend still knew how to smile. Content, he made his way to the healer tents, helping the others to pack.

Dwalin did not stay in bed for long. He knew they were to leave that very day and he made quick work with his own tent, his thigh not bothering him too much. He longed to leave this place. He saw and greeted his brother and the two of them packed together, their movements synchronized after years of working together.

When the two brothers were done, the tent and their other belongings in a neat pile, Dwalin made his way to the royal tent. His ax rested against his shoulder as he made his way through the crowd of packing Dwarves and he felt a slight breeze ruffle his hair. The climate was getting colder and it was important that they would move to find shelter.

He passed the healer tents and Oin looked up to greet him. Dwalin nodded his thanks for the healer's help earlier that morning, but stopped dead in his track as he noticed a familiar shape amongst the other Dwarves, her back to him. He wondered if he should go up to her or if it would be terribly improper of him. He sighed through his nose as he bit his lip in thought, not knowing how to proceed. He had never cared much about custom and propriety before, but now he was unsure. He wanted to see her again, that he was sure of.

She saved him from his internal battle as she turned around, her arms full of clothes. Her hair was braided in a practical way to keep it from getting in her face as she packed, displaying her clean features. Dwalin inhaled sharply as her eyes found his and she smiled at him, waving him over. With hesitant steps he walked over to her, willing his tense shoulders to relax. Surely she did only want to inquire about his wounds, he thought. Why else would such a woman want to be close to a Dwarf like him? He was rough and battle hardened, having almost forgotten how to smile. She was lovely, kind and quick to smile, this he had learned from less than two hours in her presence. Why, indeed, he wondered. And yet _she_ was the one to wave him over.

"Hello", Redda greeted him as he got closer. "How are you today?"

He let his ax fall from his shoulder, leaning on it as he stood beside her. "Good. The wound is healing, thanks to you. I never got to thank you for your help, though", he bowed his head in gratitude.

"Oh, do not mention it", she smiled, leaning down to place her clothes in a bag nearby. "I am glad I could help."

Behind her, he saw her brother emerging from the tent. As he noticed Dwalin conversing with his sister, he frowned and walked up to them, mistrust apparent in his face. His sword hung by his hip and he narrowed his eyes at Dwalin.

"Dwalin, at your service", Dwalin nodded to the other Dwarf, his eyes wary. He did not know Redda´s brother and did not like the fact that his hand gripped his sword hilt in a supposed threatening manner. Dwalin knew that he could disarm the other in a mere blink of an eye, based on the slightly awkward way the Dwarf held his sword, which indicated that he was not by far as skilled as Dwalin was with his ax. When Dwalin said his name, though, the other's eyes widened slightly and Dwalin felt strangely pleased that he obviously knew who he was.

"Randolf, at yours", the brother bowed his head in a similar manner, his eyes never leaving Dwalin.

"Oh, come Randolf. This is my friend", Redda tried to light up the mood and reached up to touch her brother´s arm.

Dwalin shifted his eyes to her and locked his gaze with her's. Her brown eyes were soft as she watched him and her smile warmed his whole body, a tingling sensation starting in his stomach as he smiled back, hesitantly allowing himself to open up.

A harsh cough from Randolf made him aware that they were not quite alone and he unwillingly looked away from the woman in front of him. Her brother looked furious.

"I bid you both good day", he said slowly, straightening and nodded to Randolf. The other Dwarf merely stared at him, apparently forgetting his manners in his anger. Dwalin then looked at Redda, her cheeks flushed as she bit her lip to hide her growing smile. He nodded to her and then turned away, walking towards the royal tent, his thoughts filled with the woman behind him.

"Good day... Dwalin", she whispered his name, just loud enough for him to hear, before ducking her head and stepping into her tent after her brother.

Behind her, Dwalin froze for a second, casting a long glance over his shoulder after her as a soft smile played on his lips. _She had said his name._ His heart beat fast and he felt lightheaded. One thing his racing mind could agree on – his name had never sounded better than when whispered by Redda.

**Please let me know what you think, otherwise I will never know! **


	6. Chapter 6

**.:CHAPTER SIX:.**

Later that afternoon, the camp was on the move. They were heading back towards Ered Luin with Thorin in the front, his massive sword still at his hip. He was worried about what might find them on the road and had ordered his kin to follow his suit and leave the armour on even though it was heavy to walk in. The young prince's face was set in a deep frown and although he did not want to worry his people, Dwalin saw right through his act. He walked beside his friend, something solid in the middle of all the responsibilities. Though Thorin never spoke of it, Dwalin knew he was far from ready to take up the crown. Dwalin never spoke of it either. Dwarves were proud people, and if Thorin did not want to speak of his worry, Dwalin would not bring it up. And the prince never crumbled of the pressure, never showed his weakness, and as a true leader of Durin's folk he led his people through each hardship.

Dwalin rested his axe on his shoulder as they made their way through the wilderness. His wounds were bandaged, but his thigh hurt still, an effect from the Orcish blade that cut him. It burned like no other wound, but he was used to it as it was not the first time. He bit his teeth tightly together and walked on, keeping up with his friend as the prince sped up, wanting to reach a suitable place to set up their camp again before nightfall.

Redda walked in the middle of the moving people, her backpack heavy on her back. Her armour was uncomfortable to walk with, but she trusted her prince's judgement and kept it on, her head held high despite physical exhaustion. She saw the same signs in her brother's face, but they were both too proud to let it show.

She saw Dwalin's massive form walking ahead of them. His mohawk waved slightly in the breeze, his axe ready and his strides long. She could not help but to notice how strong he looked. _And handsome_. The thought shocked her and she diverted her gaze, trying to keep the blush from her cheeks. She could not think like that. Not any more. Redda sighed and lengthened her strides to keep up with the rest.

When Thorin gave the order to stop for the night, all sunk down to the ground, heaving the backpacks off their shoulders. Redda was no exception and the immense relief to get the weight off her made her smile a tired smile. She helped her brother set up their tent and then he left, leaving her alone. Randolf had ignored her steadily all day. He was angry that she had come with him, even though she could hold her own well enough. She was no stranger to battles, but as a Dwarf of her status she was not allowed to fight. The whole situation made her blood boil.

Her hateful thoughts were interrupted as she spotted Dwalin making up a fire not fifty metres away from her, his back towards her as he crouched down, her angry frown turning into a soft smile. She kept her eyes on him as she laid out her bedroll, managing her things around the tent. Randolf could unpack his things when he came back – she was definitely not going to do it for him. She watched as Dwalin lent his tired body against a tree, shrugging out of parts of his armour to get more comfortable. She noticed how he kept the vital parts on, always on his guard. Suddenly, she saw him wince as he ran his fingers over a his thigh, leaning his head back in pain, but the expression left his face so soon that she almost thought she had imagined it. She knew she had not, though, when she remembered the state of him when he came back after trying to track the king with the prince. She did not think when she walked over to him, the thought of propriety left her mind the second she knew he was in pain.

Dwalin heard someone walking over to him and while he knew he did not have any enemies, his hand slowly went to the axe laying beside him, forever on his guard. Turning his head, he saw Redda step forward into the light of his fire, the flames dancing on her skin, reflecting in her dark hair. He inhaled sharply as he let his eyes wander over her, gulping slightly as she came closer. He had never seen a more beautiful vision in his life. None of the gems or the gold in Erebor could compete against this woman in front of him.

"You can release that axe, now", she said, smiling softly. "I only came by to see if your wounds needed to be cleaned or re-wrapped."

He nodded slowly and felt silly for his paranoia as he loosened his grip on the weapon. _There were no enemies here_, he repeated.

"That is very kind of you", Dwalin mumbled. She sought him out, again, to make sure he was alright, and that made him happier than it should have.

"So, would it be alright with you if I did? I could get a healer if you would feel more comfortable..."

"No!" Dwalin interrupted her. "They got more severe wounds to tend to and if you would not mind...?" He did not want a healer, he wanted _her_.

"Of course", she smiled kindly and crouched down beside him as she unwrapped the bandage on his thigh. Dwalin was glad it was dark, otherwise she would have seen his burning cheeks as her fingers made contact with his skin. An arm was one thing... a thigh was another. A small shiver went through his body and he hoped, embarrassed by his reaction, that she would not notice.

"How are you?" he asked, trying to draw attention from himself as well as he longed to hear her voice.

"Fine, but the walking is tiring, is it not?" she smiled as she lifted her gaze from his leg to look him in the eye.

He nodded, his lips thinly pursed and his eyes a shade darker than before. "It is, but the sooner we arrive at Ered Luin the better. Too many Orcs – I do not trust these lands."

"They would not attack such a large group of armed Dwarves, now, would they?"

"Probably not", he agreed. "But be careful, still. Keep to big groups and keep your axe with you at all times – I trust you can wield it?"

"Of course", Redda smirked. "Been using it since I was a wee Dwarfling. I can manage."

Dwalin recognized the cockiness and slight challenge in her eyes from the first day they met. "I am sure you are a fearsome warrior", he said, but there was no teasing or belittling in his voice and when she once again met his gaze, she knew he was not making fun of her. He believed her, and that made her smile. She nodded, satisfied that he was not like her brother and brother; their prejudices clouding their minds as they forbid her to fight because she is a woman, doubting her skill and wanting her to do needlework instead of sparring. The mere thought of it made her mad, but as soon as she looked at Dwalin, her anger ebbed out.

Redda worked quickly and carefully, minding the slight redness of the edges of the cut. It was still weeping, although not much, she grew concerned. It could be dangerous if infected, so she cleaned it with utter care, not noticing on the goose-bumps that followed her fingers' trail.

Dwalin could not focus on anything other than her feather light touches, her careful fingers ghosting over his skin. Her dark hair illuminated by the fire close by, falling softly in her face as it escaped from her braids. He was so distracted by her beauty that he did not hear the footsteps behind him, heavy and angry, as someone made its way towards them.

**Did you like it? Hate it? How would you like the story to proceed? As I haven't written it all of it yet I would be glad if you could stop by and write me a few words on how you would like the story to go on. It's a work in process and I love to hear your thoughts about it. Anything can happen! So if you want a fight, a few Orcs or maybe just a bit of love, do tell me and I will do my best to give it too you! If you don't review I'll never know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.:CHAPTER SEVEN:.**

Randolf was _furious_. He could see the growing attachment between his sister and that dwarf, Dwalin, and it made his blood boil. It was wrong and Redda should know better than to dishonour her and their family like that. Now, it was Randolf's duty to watch over his sister and make sure she did not take it any further. When he stopped to greet a friend of the family that had survived the battle, his eyes never left her. He knew that _that_ dwarf was not far away, and he had to be careful.

When Randolf saw his sister leave their tent, he knew he had to stop her. He excused himself and walked quickly in the direction he knew she had gone, but not before picking up his axe by the tent. He had to be prepared should the other dwarf put up a fight. While he knew Dwalin was an accomplished warrior, he was wounded and if Randolf took him by surprise he should have the upper hand. At least that was what he hoped.

Waves of anger rolled over him as he got closer, watching them sitting close together – too close – as his sister was bent over the other dwarf's injury, no doubt. He tightened his grip of the axe and narrowed his eyes as he saw her smile up at Dwalin. How dared she sit that close to another dwarf? Did she truly want to shame her family that bad? Randolf did not know, and did not want to know. He was fuming by the time he reached the pair.

Dwalin noticed the intruder before Redda did, grabbing his axe as he quickly stood up, catching the kneeling woman in front of him off guard.

"Dwalin, what..." she began, but trailed off as she noticed her brother standing before them, the smile fading on her lips. Her mouth went dry and her eyes widened in alarm as she rose, the damp cloth slipping from her hand, falling forgotten to the ground.

Dwalin noticed her expression and his eyes hardened as he seized up her brother. He was surprised to see the weapon in the other dwarf's hands, as if he was preparing for battle. He gripped his own axe harder at that, wary and not trusting the other at all. He stepped in front of Redda in one fluid motion, shielding her with his body. He would protect her should the need arise.

The protectiveness of the other dwarf only fuelled Randolf's anger more. How dared Dwalin step between him and his sister, as if she was his to protect?!

"Redda", he growled between his teeth. "Get over here, girl."

Defiance rose in Redda's eyes at his order – for an order it was. "I need to re-wrap his wound", she stated and nodded to Dwalin and the forgotten bandages at their side, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Let him go to a proper healer then", Randolf sneered and took two quick steps forward, not leaving Dwalin with his eyes, daring the other to stop him.

And Dwalin dared. With a growl he stepped forward as well, not liking the other's attitude, his knuckles turning white. Randolf could not help taking a step back from the massive dwarf in front of him, his courage wavering slightly as he realized what he was up against.

Dwalin felt oddly satisfied at watching the smaller dwarf cower, glad that he could protect what was his. _His_? Dwalin's eyes wandered for a split second to the woman next to him, wondering where on earth that thought had come from. It had been purely instinctual, as if something deep within him demanded that he would keep her safe. The intensity of it frightened him, but he was determined not to let it show and quickly returned his gaze to the fuming dwarf in front of him.

Randolf had not missed the quick look Dwalin gave his sister. While he was not a very brave dwarf, he was cunning and smart and knew that while he could not defeat the other in battle, he could do damage in other ways.

"Redda, my dear sister", he started, a smirk on his face as he watched his sister grow cold at his sudden change of attitude. "Let's not play around with poor Dwalin – what if he actually developed _feelings_ for you, hmm? It would break his heart, do you not think, if you let this _game_ continue while being promised to another man?"

As Randolf's words sunk in, Dwalin froze and slowly turned to the woman he had grown to care so much about, a slight gasp escaping his lips before he could help himself. He knew he left a big gap in his defence as he did, but he could not care less. It did not matter, in fact, nothing did. She was promised to another? He could feel his heart breaking at the mere thought of her being with another man. Was it true?

"Is it true?" he whispered, hurt lacing through his words.

He could see her flinch as she met his gaze, pain written all over her face. Her lips were pressed tightly together, as if repressing a silent scream as she watched him. A lone tear rolled from her left eye, leaving a wet trail through the dirt of her cheek. As he watched the tear drip from her chin, he knew, despite her lack of words. She was another man's.

Dwalin turned away, he could not bear to look at her. She was only playing with him – playing with his feelings. It was all a game to her. He felt so stupid, so incredibly stupid, to actually think she might have developed some sort of feelings for him as well. He felt... _betrayed_. She had made him feel like one on had ever done before, and in the short amount of time they had spent in each others company, he had begun to _hope_. He had been foolish, he realized that now, to think that any woman would ever want him. He shut out his breaking heart, anger taking over instead. A bit of fun, that was all he ever was to her. _A game_.

Redda stepped forward, clutching almost desperately at his arm, but he shrugged her off with a cold look over his shoulder. She flinched again as she met his gaze, full of loathing and anger, lowering her eyes and letting the tears flow freely from her eyes. He turned away from her once more and stalked off, and this time she did not follow him, nor did she try to stop him again, her pain too great.

Randolf watched as Dwalin walked away from them with a smug grin on his face. The warrior would not approach his sister again, that he had made sure of. _Father would be proud_, he thought to himself with a smirk as he grabbed Redda's arm, forcing her back to their tent, not caring about the sobs that shook her body.

**Soooo what did you think? Did it surprise you or could you see it coming? And who is Redda promised to? It will all be explained in time, I promise! I would really appreciate if you would take your time to write me a few words to let me know what you think, otherwise I will never know! **


End file.
